In business, educational, governmental or other contexts, various types of activities can be monitored. Examples of activities include calls at a call center of a business, visits by users at a website (e.g., online shopping website), visits by customers at a retail store, and so forth.
It is often useful to detect, based on the monitored activities, whether a change has occurred in a system or within an organization. Such change can occur as a result of changes in business environment (e.g., expansion into new markets, loss of market share, unexpected changes in cost structure, etc.), or as a result of errors or other un-planned anomalies (e.g., infrastructure error, such as hardware or software error, operator input error, etc.). However, many conventional algorithms for detecting changes in a system or within an organization based on monitored activities are often inefficient or inaccurate.